


Witch Hazel and Yew

by zetsuboufetish



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Gen, M/M, Thief King Bakura has his own body as well, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsuboufetish/pseuds/zetsuboufetish
Summary: The Crawford farm has long been a mystery to the townsfolk of Domino, Yugi Motou most of all. In the middle of their last summer before moving away to college, Yugi and the gang find those mysteries unlocked in ways they never thought possible, and now they have to handle them on top of everything else. Who said small town life was uneventful? [Small town AU; pairings really only if you squint]





	Witch Hazel and Yew

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just really wanted to splice together my two favorite things, YuGiOh and southern gothic. hopefully this goes well and doesn't explode in my face lmao

Ever since Yugi was a boy, the old Crawford farm had been vacant, and he always assumed it’d stay that way. He could remember the stories Grandpa told him about the farm, about the hijinks he used to get into with one of the Crawford boys, way back before Yugi’s own father was even thought of. Those stories always passed the time over those long summers of shopkeeping and sweeping sidewalks, and Yugi was always quite fond of them.

According to Grandpa, the Crawfords of Yugi’s father’s generation had up and left one day. “For bigger and better things, no doubt,” Grandpa had chuckled as he wiped the counter. “Maybe they’ll come back one day and get the town to fix those damned roads headed out of town. They always did get things done.”

Yugi wasn’t entirely sure of that, mainly for the fact that those roads had been terrible for years. Going to Joey’s farm was always agonizing, something that Atem consistently pointed out as they drove Grandpa’s old Cadillac out into the country. As he swept the shop for about the fifth time that day, his older brother walked into the shop through the back door, yawning widely.

“Didn’t sleep last night?” Yugi teased, raising his eyebrows. “You certainly slept most of the day away.” He watched Atem wave him off, groggily stumbling behind the counter beside Grandpa.

Grandpa shook his head slightly. “Alright, Yugi. You’re free to go. Atem, I really wish you wouldn’t sleep so late. You’re wasting half the day!”

Yugi couldn’t stop a laugh as Atem rubbed at his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. I suppose when I did, it was lights out for me.” The older Muto gave Yugi a little grin. “Are you planning anything this afternoon? Anything I should be jealous of?”

“I’m meeting everyone for a kind of late lunch. They were nice enough to wait for me, so I let them pick. They outvoted Tèa, I think, because we’re eating at the new barbecue place, the one a few streets over. I think it’s called like… Catbird Barbecue? Something weird like that.” Yugi shrugged as he set the broom in its place against the back corner.

“Doesn’t she work there? It’s a little rude to make her go on her day off, too.” Atem snorted as he began to sort the newest shipment of games, shaking his head.

“That’s true… I do feel a little bad about it. Not much I can do about it now, though… I think they’re already there.” Yugi gave his older brother and grandfather a smile and a wave. “I’ll see you both later! Have fun today!”

Yugi left the shop to a twin chorus of goodbyes, letting the door swing shut behind him. As he walked down Main Street, he took a moment to look around him at the town. Really, there were only two notable streets in Domino, and neither of them offered a lot of options for things to do for teenagers. Two coffee shops (Coffee Magician and Kingdom Café), Catbird Barbecue, a wing place, a few small stores, and Yugi’s Grandpa’s game shop, Turtle Games. Beyond that, everything else was either a legal business or an office, neither of which appealed to Yugi or his friends.

He came to the stop light, waiting impatiently for it to turn as he glanced at his watch. He was only a few minutes or so late—thanks to Atem—but he still felt a little antsy about it. He watched the cars pass through, absently noting the differences in them and wondering what the drivers were like. It was a simple pastime, but it helped. Just as he got settled into the groove of his small game and was deep in the possibilities of a man driving an expensive-looking car, the crosswalk light blinked at him from across the street, and he hurried across the pavement to reach the other sidewalk.

Yugi’s thoughts wandered as he trotted down the sidewalk, past the large hotel in the middle of town—one of their only saving graces, he’s sure—and past the small antique store tucked away between an empty storefront and a slowly folding fashion boutique (“Elegant Fashions”). He paused for a moment, turning to glance through the window into the antique shop, aptly named Millennium Treasures. He idly wondered if it only encompassed items for the past millennium as he squinted into the dimly lit window. There was nothing but wooden furniture and random lamps as far as his eye could see, but he’d been interested in this place since it had opened about a year ago. He’d never gotten a chance to go in, but the idea of antiques intrigued him somehow.

As he pondered the outside of the store, he noticed movement through the window. Abruptly, his eyes met deep brown ones, and Yugi quickly realized who the interrupter of his internal monologue was—Ryou Bakura, one of the owners’ sons. Yugi awkwardly raised a hand in a wave before power walking away, suddenly reminded of his friends awaiting him at the restaurant. It didn’t help that, while making eye contact with the elusive Ryou, Yugi also remembered the rumors his classmates whispered about the white-haired boy. Yugi wasn’t one to listen to gossip usually, but these rumors were… certainly frightening.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts out as he finally made it to the barbecue restaurant, pushing open the door gratefully. “Hi, Rebecca! How are you?”

“I’m behind a counter in summer, what do you think?” Rebecca Hawkins folded her arms over her chest, frowning. “Otherwise, I’m peachy. Your friends are over there. You want anything first?” She gestured vaguely, a gesture that Yugi half followed before glancing up at the menu against the wall behind her.

“Um… A barbecue sandwich, please? And a Coke.” Yugi awkwardly fumbled money out of his pocket as she tapped her fingers on the old register.

“Five-fifty. You sure you don’t want fries or anything?” She raised an eyebrow as he shook his head, then shrugged and deposited his ten dollar bill into the drawer. “Suit yourself. It’ll be up in a minute.”

“Thanks, Rebecca.” Yugi gave her a small smile before turning to see where she had gestured vaguely to a few minutes prior. It was fairly easy for him to pick out Joey’s loud voice, that was for certain, as it traveled even among the late lunch rush.

“I mean it! The fish was dat long! I wouldn’t lie to ya about it, y’know that.” Joey’s obvious annoyance was enough to make Yugi chuckle a little. It wasn’t surprising that Joey was arguing about something. He could be pretty stubborn, with a quick temper that usually got him in trouble.

Sure enough, Tristan spoke up next. “Yeah, not likely, man. I know how big the fish get in that lake, and you’re not supposed to be fishing there anyway.” Leave it to Tristan to mention that, Yugi thought. He was the police chief’s son, after all, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get into some trouble of his own.

Yugi was about to move toward them when Rebecca caught his attention again. “Hey, Yugi! Your food’s ready already, slowpoke.” He turned to see the red basket in her hand, barbecue sandwich placed neatly inside it, and the Styrofoam cup sitting on the counter.

“Oh! Thanks, I appreciate it.” He gave her a smile as he took his food, heading over to the table with the others. “What’s this I hear about a fish? Joey, did you go illegally fishing again?”

“Hey, jeez, not too loud. What a hello from you.” Joey laughed, scarfing down a few fries. “He’s a big one, man. Biggest fish I ever caught!”

“Not that that’s a challenge.” Tristan rolled his eyes good-naturedly, nudging Joey slightly. “Last I checked, you were really good at catching small fry.”

As they began to bicker, Yugi slid into the booth beside Tèa. “How long have they been going at this?” he asked, picking up his sandwich and preparing to take a bite.

Tèa shook her head, sighing. “Ever since they got here. It’s been one thing after another with them today. I’m sorry we didn’t wait until you got here to get food. Rebecca was starting to get a little antsy with us, and Mr. Garbage Disposal over there took the opportunity to go ahead and order,” she explained over Joey and Tristan, pausing now and then to take a sip of her drink.

Yugi just shrugged as he chewed, swallowing before responding, “No, I promise it’s fine. I was running a little late, anyway. Atem was a few minutes late for his shift.”

“Don’t you guys live in an apartment upstairs? How can he possibly be late?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Tèa. He says it’s because he’s not able to sleep, so maybe that’s it?” Yugi honestly wasn’t too sure. His brother could be quite secretive if he needed to be, and it seemed like this was one of those times.

“Maybe he’s messin’ around with some spooky stuff,” Joey chimed in, wiggling his fingers a little. The mention of Yugi’s reasoning for being late had caught his attention, causing him to completely cut off whatever retort Tristan had had ready. “I bet Atem’s been into all kinds of weird stuff. I know the stories.”

“I dunno… I don’t think Atem would get mixed up in anything too weird. Besides, not everyone’s as superstitious as you, Joey.” Yugi laughed as Joey huffed, the smaller male shaking his head. “I don’t know. Maybe it is just insomnia.”

“Maybe so. I’m sure he’s fine, Yugi,” Tèa said with a soft smile, trying to be encouraging for her friend. The bell on the door chimed as it swung open, causing her to turn her head. “Oh… there’s that new guy.”

Yugi turned in response, looking towards the door at the new teenager swaggering into the restaurant. He was tall and lanky, with jet black hair and, Yugi could only assume, a liking for red clothes. He certainly stood out, if only by the way he held himself and spoke to others. He was different.

“His name’s Duke, I think. I heard a couple girls talking about him the other day. Apparently he’s staying for the summer or something, then he’s out of here.” Tristan shrugged a little, watching the new guy suspiciously. “Makes you wonder what he’s running from.”

“That’s a bit dramatic. Maybe he just likes new places. There’s nothing wrong with that, Tristan. You’re just a stick in the mud. That’s all,” Tèa retorted. Yugi felt a little guilty about it, but he couldn’t help but agree. Tristan certainly was fond of routine, no matter how much he swore he wasn’t.

“Hey, that’s not true!” Yugi winced slightly at how quickly Tristan’s volume escalated, and couldn’t help but look back to see if Duke had noticed them. He accidentally locked eyes with the second person that day, and found himself deciding that he needed to stop doing that. It was getting unspeakably awkward.

Duke, however, didn’t wait to get a wave from Yugi, as Ryou had earlier. Instead, he simply turned back to Rebecca, discussing some aspect of the town that he’d heard was interesting. In short, making small talk. Yugi turned back to the others, zoning into their conversation just as Tristan was explaining how not-a stick in the mud he was. “-and just the other day, I went out of my way to go to the pool a couple streets over! Which I never do!”

“I don’t think that’s… Really what she means,” Yugi said gently, only to get Tristan’s frown turned on him. Yugi raised his hands in an ‘I mean no harm’ way as he backtracked carefully. “B-but it’s good that you’re doing new things! Really, it is!”

Tristan huffed, shrugging. “Yeah, well. I was tired of just sitting around my house getting talked at by my old man.” He fidgeted with his straw wrapper, ripping it up meticulously.

“He still on you about goin’ into the force?” Joey asked, turning his focus from the remnants of his food to look at Tristan. “You still on the fence or…?”

Tristan made a face, shrugging again, as he replied, “Not like there’s a fence to be on, y’know? He expects me to, so. Gonna do it to keep him happy.”

Yugi frowned a little at this admission, not quite liking the implications. He took a sip from his drink as the others discussed Tristan’s possible (probable?) future on the town police force, and he used the chance to sneak another glance at that Duke guy.

He thought himself lucky, this time managing to avoid being noticed as Duke got his food from Rebecca and turned to leave. He was an interesting character, Yugi thought. Definitely someone to keep an eye on, that was for sure. Just as he went to turn around, Duke’s head swung towards their table again, and for the third time that day, there was uncomfortable eye contact. This time, however, Duke looked almost amused by it. He gave Yugi a grin and a wave, though his eyes flickered to a spot just a little over Yugi’s head.

Yugi returned the wave cheerfully, but when he turned back around, he realized it wasn’t meant for him. Tristan sat awkwardly, frowning a little. “Why’s that guy got to wave and smile at people all the time?”

“To be fair, he’s here, isn’t he? That’s what we do in town anyway. Don’t fuss about it just because it makes you uncomfortable.” Tèa raised her eyebrows as if challenging him, but Tristan just folded his arms across his chest.

Joey stretched his arms over his head, sighing slightly as he relaxed back. “Hey, Yuge, what time’s it?”

“Oh, it’s… almost two thirty.” The words were barely out of Yugi’s mouth before Joey began swearing and cramming his trash into one basket. “Joey, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got some fancy meetin’ at three. This hotshot CEO is comin’ to try and buy the farm, and I’m tryin’a convince Dad to not sell it. ‘Course… you know how he is.” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stood up.

“Wait, why’s he trying to buy yours?” Tèa’s question certainly made sense. “The Crawford farm's completely empty, and still for sale, right? Why doesn’t he try to buy it?” Yugi certainly recognized the validity of her thoughts, but something prickled the back of his neck at the thought.

“…That’s a good point! I’m gonna bring it up to ol’ Moneybags. Hmpf, I bet he’s some old man with too much time on his hands. What a crock. Expandin’ his company my ass.” Joey grumbled all the way to the trash can, where he dumped his trash out and put the basket on the top shelf. “It’s shitty is what it is!”

Yugi winced again at his friends’ lack of volume controls. “Joey… Family restaurant. Don’t cuss so loud.” After Joey muttered an apology, Yugi sighed. “Maybe if you mention Crawford farm, he’ll think about that instead. The roads out there are better, too, right? Mention that, too.”

Joey mulled this over, then nodded his agreement. “You’re right. Maybe that’ll get his paws off’a my sh- stuff.” He looked around awkwardly to ensure no children had been harmed in the process of his toned down battle declamation, then shoved his hand in his pocket to find his keys. “Anyways, I’ve gotta run. Gettin’ down them roads ain’t gonna be fun, that’s for sure.” Yugi watched the glee cross Joey’s face as he considered something. “Hey, maybe the roads will mess up his fancy car? That’ll sure stop him from comin’ out there.”

“Maybe, but don’t get your heart set on it. You’re lucky, but not that lucky,” Tèa admonished him, but even she had to laugh. “Be careful going home, Joey.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a big boy.” He waved her off with that infectious grin of his as he turned to leave. “I’ll see ya’ll later, yeah? I’ll let ya know how it goes.” He headed out the door after he finished speaking, and when he was gone, Tristan stood as well.

“You’re leaving too?” Yugi asked, certainly sad that his friends were dispersing so quickly. To his disappointment, Tristan nodded.

“I’ve gotta get home. Ribbon needs some love and care, you know?” Tristan gave them a grin as Tèa rolled her eyes. “On that note, can you give me a lift home, Tèa?”

“Only if you agree to stop calling your car that. Didn’t you just work on it the other day? What’s wrong now?” Yugi wanted to warn her, but it was much too late for that. As they threw their trash away, Tristan began rambling about something to do with the motor. Yugi couldn’t help but be a little bit thankful that he lived within walking distance.

As they left the restaurant, Yugi turned to quickly catch Rebecca’s attention. “Bye, Rebecca! I hope you have a good rest of the day.” She waved a hand at both him and Tèa, too wrapped up in dealing with the grumpy farmer in front of her to really give them a proper goodbye.

As they stepped outside, Tristan and Tèa headed for her Beetle while Yugi took a step or two in the other direction. Tèa paused to turn, giving him a slightly exasperated smile. “Bye, Yugi. Get home safe, okay?”

He nodded, returning her smile. “Will do! You guys be careful too, okay?”

“Of course.” She laughed, shrugging good naturedly. “As if we’d do anything else.” From her passenger seat, Tristan half-assedly waved at him, a wave that Yugi returned quickly. Tèa shook her head. “If he doesn’t kill me, anyway.”

“Maybe he won’t,” Yugi replied, laughing softly. “Bye, guys!” He heard them both calling out goodbyes as he began to walk home, taking the same route as before. Some people, like Joey maybe, would call it a routine, but Yugi preferred the term habit. Plus, it was quickest. The longest parts were the crosswalks, but even they weren’t so bad.

His walk slowed as he approached Millennium Treasures for the second time that afternoon, and it took him a second to realize that he’d stopped. He thought about his plans for the rest of the day, and, realizing that it would mostly be spent either playing games or keeping Atem company, decided that maybe a pit stop wouldn’t hurt. He remembered that awkward encounter earlier, and the embarrassment was enough to almost make him turn away and go straight home.

Somehow, he swallowed that down and stepped up to the door, pulling it open. The smell of antiques hit him immediately, wood and leather and maybe a little bit of dust. In some way, it was comforting, not unlike those old games Grandpa would unearth from God knows where. He stepped inside the cool store, admittedly grateful for the momentary relief from the heat outside. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer light, and then looked around.

His window incident earlier proved correct—things in the store were mostly furniture, which, while interesting, did not particularly interest him. He wandered deeper into the store, only to pause at a wooden-framed painting on the wall. It looked familiar, but Yugi couldn’t quite place it. He found himself squinting at the image, trying to decipher where the landscape could be.

It was a farmhouse, that’s for sure. A tall one, with several floors, by his guess, and sprawling. It was just rustic enough to suggest that the house had existed for a while, but it was still a lovely white color, just like the fence encircling part of the land. There was a windmill painstakingly painted in the front yard, and a bright red barn slightly off in the background. As Yugi perused it, he noticed, with a slightly self-deprecating sigh, a gold plaque in the middle of the bottom frame, with embossed writing pressed into it.

He leaned in, squinting at the letters. Just as he began to read, mouthing the syllables to himself, he was startled by a voice behind him, soft but still surprising. “It’s Crawford farm. Before it was… let go, anyway.”

Yugi jumped, turning quickly to see a slightly startled Ryou Bakura, the quick turn having caught him off guard. “You scared me!” Yugi gasped, pressing a hand to his chest.

“My apologies… I didn’t mean to!” Ryou quickly stammered out, fidgeting with his hands. “I just… wanted to tell you what it was. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Yugi sighed softly, still trying to calm his racing heart. “So, um… This is Crawford farm? I didn’t realize it… I guess I’m used to it looking so run down and overgrown.”

Ryou nodded, moving to stand beside him. “Most people are. It’s not often that people remember the farm looking like this. This was painted long ago, when the Crawfords still lived there.” He noticed Yugi’s surprised expression and chuckled softly. “Many people forget it used to be a home, not just a building.”

“N-no, I remembered! My Grandpa’s told me some stories. How do you know so much about it? You just moved here a year ago, right?” Yugi’s gaze shifted from Ryou to the painting again, taking in the details once more as he listened to Ryou’s answer.

“About that long, yes. My father enjoys learning the history of antiques, so I learn the history as well. Well, my brother and I do.”

Yugi shivered instinctively at the thought of Ryou’s older brother. He’d heard stories about him, too, that was for certain. Only here a year and already…

Ryou cleared his throat, catching Yugi’s attention. “…Your name is Yugi, right? Perhaps… you could stay for some tea? I don’t have many friends, you see, so I… thought I would ask.” He fidgeted nervously with his long, white hair, twirling it around a pale finger.

Yugi opened his mouth, perhaps to make a gentle excuse to leave, but the vulnerability he saw in the other male somehow resulted in him responding, “Sure, I’d love to. Maybe we can trade stories?”

Ryou’s smile was sweet as he nodded. “I would love that. Here, follow me.” He led Yugi away from the painting and toward a door in the back, opening it to reveal a small room that Yugi could only assume was a break room. “It isn’t too fancy, but most of the attention goes to the main shop, you see.”

Yugi simply nodded and walked inside, sitting at the table as the infamous Ryou Bakura set about to brew some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on Witch Hazel: will Ryou divulge secrets of the Crawford farm? Will Yugi hear from Joey about the farm meeting? Will Atem ever wake up on time? we just don't know


End file.
